Pam or Karen?
by irishgirlmku
Summary: this is my first story, and it's about Jim's coflict between choosing between Pam or Karen? please review, by the way the prank on Dwight sucks because i couldn't think of anything good


Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at work, I guess. Michael is raving about something nobody cared about, Dwight was probably the only one that was taking Michael seriously, and Pam was sitting at the receptionist's desk and making that cute little face she makes when she is holding back her laugh with a smile, stop, Jim, stop! Your seeing Karen now. Right then I turn over to Karen, she noticed my glance and smiled at me. I smiled and gave her a small wave. The last words I caught from Michael were, "….so be glad your not all gorillas, like those gorillas."

Later that day, I started to lose interest in my work, so I decided to have some fun with Dwight.

"So, Dwight do you know what one hand clapping sounds like?" I said.

"That's not possible, Jim" said Dwight quickly.

"Are you completely sure, because if we never heard it, how do we know that it makes a sound? Maybe the sound is so quiet, that no one can hear it, but it does make a sound overall." I said, now noticing that now two new pairs of eyes were on me, Pam's and Karen's. "I will research this, Jim. And I will prove you wrong." Dwight said severely serious.

Out of habit immediately turned to Pam and made a laughing smile, she did the same, I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was today. Then I told myself that I have Karen and it's not fair to her that I feel this way. Pam turned me down twice, and I think I deserve to be happy with someone who returns my feelings. I then turned to Karen and she was already back to her work. As I watched her concentrating, I noticed that when she is really focused she makes a pouting face, which I find completely adorable and it makes me smile.

Just then, I felt something light hit the back of my head, it was a wadded piece of paper, I turned it was Pam smiling and gesturing me to come to her desk.

"I have an amazing idea," she said, with a mischievous smile, "you see that action figure over on Kevin's desk?" I look over to Kevin's desk and sure enough, there is 4' action figure of a classic superman. "Yeah," I replied. "How would you like to see it come to life?"

I was quite impressed with Pam's idea to trick Dwight into thinking that actions figures are actually superheroes, just reduced in size because all the villains came together with their shrink rays, to rid the world of superheroes. But the superheroes blended in with the action figures, and needed to keep their cover, because if the villains found out who they are, the villains will destroy them. Now, I know what your thinking, a pretty far-fetched story, but Dwight would believe it if we staged it correctly.

"So this is my plan, whenever Dwight goes to the bathroom or goes to the break room, we will put the toy on his desk. But we will pretend that we have no idea what he is talking about, when he returns. Then, later in the day, when Dwight is getting tired, we will use Roy's…," (I slightly fliched at that name, but thankfully she didn't notice) "…old fly fishing rod and have the action figure drag on the ground as if it was crawling by itself. Dwight would be so tired that he " At this point I had my own ideas running. I thought that I could at least put the idea in Dwight's head and show him a fake article that I would write myself that night. At that moment I realized how sad it was that we come up with these pranks and actually spend time on it just for entertainment. But then I knew I couldn't fool myself, the main reason I do this, is because it gives me an excuse to be with Pam.

I agreed with her I told her my addition, and she said she was now looking forward for tomorrow. And as I smiled at her she bent over her desk and smiled right back at me, I couldn't help but look down her shirt, I immediately looked away, blushed. And muttered quickly that I'd see her tomorrow, she was just smiling, but I had a feeling she knew I was looking.

Chapter 2

The next morning, I was a bit tired, because Karen came over last night. Things got a little out of hand, and after, we were up all night talking. But when I told her the plan for the prank, she was less than enthusiastic and immediately changed the subject.

"Are you ok?" asked Pam with a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night," I decided not to tell her why I didn't sleep well last night.

I followed Pam into the hall where the storage closet is, apparently that is where she hid the fishing rod. Her head jerked to the right down the hall. "Do you hear something?" she said. "No I don't hear anyth—" but before I could finish my sentence she had pulled me into the closet but didn't latch the door.

"Beesley, what's going-" I started to say.

"Shhh! Roy doesn't know I have it and it's considered a weapon, so I had to sneak it in and hide it in here."

There wasn't much room in the closet, so when Pam stood up correctly and faced me her body was only three inches from mine. My heart started to race as she looked up at me slowly, and she seemed to trip on something on the ground causing her to fall into my chest. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said in her shy voice. I laughed and said it was ok. We stood there for at least five minutes, just staring into each other's eyes. I then noticed what I was doing, "Um… so what is this exactly?" I said turning to the fishing rod. "Oh, right, the rod" she said looking disappointed."


End file.
